


Prioritising

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: What could possibly ruin a quiet Sunday morning?





	Prioritising

Ianto knew they'd gotten comfortable in their relationship when it came to the point that neither of them would willingly get out of bed for anything less than the world ending.

Weevils running around the city centre? Gwen and Owen could handle it.

Flying saucers over the bay? Tosh will doctor the video footage to make it look as fake as possible, and shut down three thousand twitter accounts just to be sure.

Aliens migrating across the Severn? Well, U.N.I.T. should be good for something, surely.

No, there were new rules now. Saturdays and Sundays still meant work, but a lie in to catch up on sleep, and to catch up on other things even more enjoyable than sleep, had been given a new priority.

Ianto had almost forgotten what normal life was like, when it wasn't full of aliens and danger. He couldn't even particularly remember when it had just been work, with no time for leisure. Those days had been in the distant past, back when he'd been in London, back when he'd been with Lisa, back before Torchwood.

Now, somehow though, some small chunk of his life felt like it fitted back into that mold.

Waking up late on a Sunday morning, warm and comfortable in his own bed, in his own flat, wrapped up in his lover's arms whilst the rain pattered down outside in the cold grey light. It was the turning out to be the kind of day that promised more of the same.

Snuggling back against Jack, Ianto quietly hoped that today might be one of those rare days to stay in all day.

As his eyes closed and his mind drifted away into slumber, a familiar trilling sounded nearby, and then another. Two sets of arms detangled from one another to reach for their respective phones.

Jack sighed and listened quietly to the report on the other end of the phone, then got up and peered out the window.

'Apparently it's raining strawberries in Grangetown.'

'And this would be the end of the world, how?' Ianto teased.

'Well,' Jack began, 'we might run out of cream first.'

'I'll put the pancake breakfast on hold until afterwards then, shall I?'

'Mmm,' Jack hummed, 'even the end of the world is sounding promising now.'


End file.
